<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caldo de cana e pastel de pizza by ehkoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195239">Caldo de cana e pastel de pizza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehkoda/pseuds/ehkoda'>ehkoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Desaventureiros (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, coffeeshop au versão brasileira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehkoda/pseuds/ehkoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fliq só queria superar Vic e esquecer da briga que tiveram, mas o garoto sempre dava um jeito de voltar para sua vida. </p>
<p>Vic só queria entender onde tinha errado e uma chance de começar tudo de novo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fliq/Vic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caldo de cana e pastel de pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa é para os maluc... digo, os fãs de canção da morte do fandom! Fanfic inspirada no tema coffeeshop au :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fliq acordou cansado naquele domingo. Bom, mais cansado que o normal. Havia passado a tarde toda com a mãe preparando coisas para o trabalho do dia seguinte, e depois virado a noite com jogando videogame com a prima. Mesmo que Shi jamais admitisse, precisava da ajuda dele em alguns jogos multiplayer. E, no fundo, ela até mesmo gostava da companhia. Mas o preço é cobrado, e agora ele estava encarando o relógio na cabeceira da cama marcando seis e meia e pensando se sua mãe o mataria por jogar ele na parede. Provavelmente.<br/>
Olhou para o celular apagado sobre sua escrivaninha, desanimado. Levantou-se e deu uns pulinhos ao lado da cama, tentando espantar o cansaço do corpo.<br/>
— Vamo lá, são só algumas horas.<br/>
Foi em direção ao banheiro pensando que algumas horas era um eufemismo gentil demais…<br/>
Do outro lado da cidade, Vitorino nem tinha dormido ainda e não tinha planos de se deitar agora. Corria pela casa pequena, energético demais pra alguém que não sabia há muitos meses o que era estar no conforto de uma cama. Colocou o violão na capa e uma pequena caixa de som em uma mochila gasta enquanto aquecia a voz. Encarou o poster completamente rasgado na parede que carregava o rosto da irmã e os dizeres <a href="https://ggle.io/3iC8">“Vicky and the secret lovers”</a>. Retirou uma pequena adaga de cima da foto e a colocou na mochila também. Seria um longo dia.</p>
<p>Fliq montava a barraca por volta das sete. Considerava que essa era a única parte boa de morar na frente da feira de rua: se ele trabalhava na feira, então tudo estava na porta de casa. Outras barracas também estavam sendo montadas, e algumas pessoas começavam uma movimentação preguiçosa ao redor dos produtos. Ninguém estava muito interessado em pastéis fritos a essa hora da manhã, mas logo tudo estaria movimentado e lotado.<br/>
Terminou de montar a caixa de som e resolveu colocar uma música para tocar para ajudar a já chamar atenção de quem passava. A banda mais popular do momento era, obviamente, Vicky and the secret lovers. Fliq até gostava da música dela, mas achava Vicky um pouco pretensiosa demais. Mesmo assim, colocou <a href="https://ytube.io/3CZs">“Não é divertido”</a> pra tocar enquanto se perguntava se ele apareceria hoje. E, caso aparecesse, o que pensaria dele ouvindo essa banda.<br/>
Afastou os pensamentos enquanto continuou a montagem. Sua mãe, Lavin, trazia a massa e os recheios e enchia as bancadas. Cantarolava o ritmo da música, animada e contente. Sempre bem disposta e uma pessoa de coração muito aberto e gentil.<br/>
Fliq não queria admitir, mas ainda estava pensando nele. Na música dele, no jeito que andava. Nos seus lábios e como se moviam, no seu sorriso fofo e do jeito divertido. Pensava até mesmo na última memória deles juntos: Vic chegando em casa e encontrando o Fliq fazendo um trabalho para a banda de Vicky. “Como você pode? Traidor”. As palavras cuspidas seguidas de uma despedida sem adeus. Sinceramente? Fliq só estava cansado. Cansado de ser esquecido, ter suas habilidades questionadas e de que o amigo só lembrasse dele quando era conveniente. Amigo. Fliq deu uma risadinha, tentando afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça.<br/>
Pouco mais de uma hora depois a barraca estava pronta para receber os clientes. Fliq se colocou na frente do caixa, sua posição de sempre. Já podia-se notar pessoas interessadas, atraídas pelo cheiro do delicioso pastel da Dona Lavin. Touro apareceu um tempo depois, animado como sempre.<br/>
— Tourinho, seja bem vindo! — Lavin gritou de trás da fritadeira, animada. — Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você! Senta ai, já vai sair. Você vai amar.<br/>
Fliq riu um pouco, lembrando da artimanha que a mãe preparou durante a semana. Ela retirou um pequeno rolinho de massa verde do congelador e começou a preparar um pastel um tanto especial. Clorofila na massa, e vualá.<br/>
— Um pastel de verde, pro Touro Vegano! — ela disse, animada. Dava pra ver os olhos de Touro brilhando.<br/>
O tempo passava tranquilo, apesar do movimento. Mesmo assim, Fliq sentiu um arrepio na nuca antes de sequer vê-lo. De fato, não o viu se aproximando, nem viu quando ele montou sua caixa de som ao lado da barraca, e nem mesmo quando ele deixou uma nota de vinte pra dona Lavin, combinando que ela desligaria o som e o permitiria cantar pelas próximas horas. Por isso, não estava preparado quando ouviu:<br/>
— Oi pessoal. — A caixa de som fez um ruído alto. Ele deu um leve chute nela. — Aqui é o Vic, voz do momento. Eu vou tocar algumas músicas pra vocês. Fiquem à vontade e aproveitem do Pastel da Dona Lavin, o melhor da região!<br/>
Só podia ser brincadeira, né? Era só isso que Fliq estava pensando naquele momento. Que só podia ser uma piada de mal gosto ou algo do tipo. Ele sentia falta de Vitorino? Talvez. Isso significava que ele queria vê-lo? Nem se banhado em ouro! Mesmo assim, o garoto estava ali, a dez passos de distância, cantando com sua voz macia e charme contagiante.<br/>
Mas Fliq não iria se desgastar com isso. Hoje não. Então fez tudo que pode para ignorá-lo nas horas seguintes. Tratou Vic com indiferença quando, no fim da feira, ele veio comprar alguns pastéis pra viagem. E, acima de tudo, virou a cara quando ouviu um “Ei, me desc...”.<br/>
Vic não insistiu. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>	Fliq se perguntava se algum dia aprenderia com os próprios erros. Parecia que, semana após semana, ele era incapaz de dormir em um horário aceitável e acordar bem disposto nos dias de feira. Na última noite a desculpa tinha sido um trabalho para seu ex-namorado Salazariel. “Por favor Fliq, quebra esse galho! É só um videozinho bobo pra editar”. E o Fliq fez. Ele era esse tipo de pessoa. Mas agora, de manhã, se perguntava se queria continuar sendo.<br/>
Mesmo desejando mais do que tudo umas horinhas na cama, se levantou. Lavou o rosto e foi tomar café da manhã na cozinha. Lavin tinha feito um bolo de laranja azedinho, do jeito que o Fliq gostava. “Também é o jeito que o Vic adora”, sua mente o traiu. O bolo subitamente parecia azedo demais. O garoto fez uma cara triste e cansada. Lavin sentia que tinha algo errado. Tipo um sexto sentido aguçado de mãe que se preocupa muito com os filhos. Ela olhava para o garoto abatido sentado à mesa e era como se a dor nele fosse replicada fisicamente nela. Saber do que o afligia e, mais ainda, saber dos planos do menino Vitorino para reconquistá-lo, deixava Lavin ao mesmo tempo aflita e calma. Ela via tranquilamente como isso ia terminar, só tinha dúvidas mesmo de quando. Seu filho estava machucado, e acima de tudo, Lavin acreditava no respeito ao tempo de cura de cada um. Por isso, não disse nada. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra, e, mesmo assim, Fliq se sentia um pouco melhor quando acabou de comer.<br/>
Provavelmente era o bolo. </p>
<p>Vic foi acordado com um tapa na cara.<br/>
— Acorda, Vitorino. — A voz de Geburath estava animada e alta. A essa hora da manhã ela já estava com um litrão de cerveja na mão. — Eu disse acorda, Vitorino. Como vai reconquistar seu homem se não consegue nem sair da cama?<br/>
Ela balançou o garoto, que se levantou meio grogue.<br/>
— Caramba Geburath, precisava?<br/>
— Óbvio que precisava, humano. — Vic se sentia desconfortável com Geburath chamando as pessoas de humano como se ela fosse algum tipo de entidade diferente. Não disse nada, entretanto. — Já olhou a hora?<br/>
Vitorino caiu da cama ao observar o mostrador indicar oito e meia. Mais do que significar um atraso diante de Fliq, isso também significava menos dinheiro ganho. Correu para o banheiro, tomou o banho mais rápido de sua vida, vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou no caminho e saiu correndo da casa dos amigos, rezando para que tivesse ao menos um ônibus passando nesse horário. Geburath poderia alegar que não viu ele vestindo a camisa da banda da irmã, e por isso não o avisou. Todo mundo sabia que ela só queria ver o caos que esse deslize ia dar.</p>
<p>	Fliq estava tendo um dia normal. Normal demais, se você perguntasse a ele. Não queria admitir nem mesmo para si próprio, mas estava estranhando o sumiço de Vitorino. Sua presença aos domingos tem sido uma constante no meio da mente cansada e meio triste de Fliq, e o garoto, que já tinha perdido muitas coisas importantes na vida, gostava de constantes. Passou as primeiras horas da manhã desconfortável enquanto atendia os clientes, olhando constantemente para os lados e dominado por um incômodo. Nada afastava dele a sensação de que seria pego de surpresa.<br/>
De tão atento, não precisou nem ver ou ouvir para saber quando Vitorino tinha chegado. Ele só… sabia. Virou o olhar para o começo da rua já ciente do que veria: uma figura correndo descontrolada, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Vic bateu de frente com uma pessoa, derrubando várias sacolas no chão. Continuou um pouco, então fez uma cara feia para si mesmo e voltou para ajudar o desconhecido. Quando chegou no seu canto de sempre, dona Lavin já tinha abaixado a música da caixa de som. Fliq não entendia porque a mãe seguia ajudando o garoto, mas a verdade é que Lavin só não entendia bem essas brigas de jovens. O tempo amadurece, é o que dizem por aí.<br/>
— Oi pessoal… Aqui é o Vic, voz do momento.<br/>
— Toca Vicky and the secret lovers!<br/>
Vic ficou vermelho de raiva. Todo mundo sabia da rivalidade entre os irmãos, mas mesmo assim continuavam insistindo para que ele fizesse covers da garota, como se o fato dele ainda não ter deslanchado significasse que precisava dela de alguma forma. Se recusou a responder.<br/>
— Ué, tá bravo por quê? Tá até com camisa deles!<br/>
Fliq virou a cabeça tão forte que ouviu seu pescoço estalar. Não estava acreditando. Mais do que isso, estava completamente perplexo. Vic olhou para baixo, puto até os ossos. Furioso consigo mesmo, puto com Geburath por ter permitido essa estupidez. Bravo de não ter jogado essa camisa fora na primeira oportunidade, sabendo que a irmã só a tinha mandado para provocá-lo. Sua única reação foi botar o ukulele de lado e arrancar a camisa pelo pescoço, as mãos tremendo de raiva.<br/>
— Pode ficar com essa merda. — Vic jogou a camisa na direção da pessoa que o havia provocado.<br/>
O coração de Fliq parecia que ia sair pela boca. Sua calça subitamente parecia apertada demais. </p>
<p>	Fliq fingiu que Vic não estava ali. Virou a cara rápido, focou no que tinha que fazer e deixou o tempo fazer seu trabalho. As horas passaram rápido, como quando estamos distraídos demais para notar o tic tac do relógio. Sentou para comer quando já passava das duas, exausto dos atendimentos e da correria. O movimento já estava no fim, então nada melhor para Fliq do que aproveitar um pouco de paz comendo um delicioso pastel de peixe enquanto usufruia da sua própria companhia.<br/>
— Tô sentando — Vic disse, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando na mesma mesa onde Fliq estava.<br/>
Fliq olhou em volta, observando todas as outras mesas da barraca vazias. Seu estômago borbulhava de raiva, tamanha ousadia do filho da puta. Continuou comendo seu pastel, tentando se manter alheio à presença intimidante de Vitorino à sua frente.<br/>
— Suas aulas na faculdade já voltaram? — Vic tentava puxar assunto com o garoto.<br/>
— Não. — A resposta veio seca porque não poderia vir de outra forma.<br/>
— Nossa, que sorte. As minhas voltaram na semana passada. Já começou pra fuder, maior sufoco.<br/>
— Legal.<br/>
Vitorino estava incomodado. Não sabia como lidar com um Fliq distante e frio, tão acostumado às gentilezas e cuidados do amigo ele estava. Sua reação era tentar continuar, mas nem notava que estava sendo um pouco inconveniente e muito sem noção. Fliq terminou seu lanche e foi em direção ao interior da sua casa, querendo se afastar o mais rápido possível do músico. Vic correu atrás dele, segurando-o pelo braço:<br/>
— Não vai me chamar para entrar?<br/>
Fliq sentiu coisas com esse toque. O aperto que não era mandatório, mas quase uma súplica. As lembranças se entalaram na garganta muito rápido, seu corpo inteiro reagindo ao desejo que corria pelo seu sangue e fazia despertar partes de si que dormiam há tanto tempo. Seu coração acelerou, a respiração falhou. Acima de tudo isso, Fliq sentiu raiva. Daquelas que nascem como formigamentos nas pontas dos dedos e sobem como se sua vida dependesse disso. Aquele tipo de ódio que aparece quando ele não existe só, mas coexiste ao lado de uma paixão avassaladora que torna odiar tão difícil e tão cruel.<br/>
— É sério isso? É sério mesmo? — Fliq disse.<br/>
Vic não conseguia assimilar, seu olhar incerto buscando pistas do que fazer, de como agir, do que era preciso para reconquistar a confiança perdida.<br/>
— Vai ser sem noção assim bem longe de mim.<br/>
*** </p>
<p>	Fliq sonhou com Vic naquela noite. Não era nada além do esperado, mas nem por isso foi menos angustiante. Foi vívido, intenso e quase… doloroso. Relembrar o toque, o desejo, a vontade pulsando. </p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>	Vic não estava realmente bêbado. Fliq sabia disso porque a ideia de começar a beber cerveja sem álcool para não passar vergonha na frente de possíveis clientes para shows tinha sido dele. Mesmo assim, mais de um ano depois, Vic continuava fingindo muito bem. Fingia ficar mais solto, fingia as risadas altas na hora certa, aquele pequeno twist no quão desinibido você é que ocorre eventualmente. E além disso tudo, sabia bem fingir não lembrar de certas coisas que tinha feito quando não queria lidar com as consequências de suas atitudes. Era o caminho mais fácil, e Vic ultimamente estava muito dos caminhos fáceis.<br/>
Por isso, era meio óbvio o rumo que essa sequência de acontecimentos ia tomar. Fliq sabia disso, mas seu julgamento ficava um tanto quanto nublado quando o assunto era o músico gatinho que ele conhecia há tantos anos, mas que só agora estava de fato na sua vida como amigo. Nessas horas Fliq tinha esperança, coisa que nem sempre aparecia na sua mente.<br/>
Não questionou quando Vic o puxou para um canto, sorrindo demais, e beijou seu pescoço calmamente. Correspondeu quando a língua dele se misturou na sua, contando histórias que o mundo sequer podia imaginar. Foi ao céu e voltou quando sentiu a mão na sua calça, abaixando sua cueca e massageando sem pressa. Pensou que ia morrer quando os dedos se tornaram lábios, quando os lábios se tornaram língua, quando no grito se tornou garganta e suas pernas sequer seguravam o peso do corpo.<br/>
Descobriu que o inferno valia a pena quando foi jogado na cama, as mãos trêmulas querendo muito mais e sem saber como pedir. O peso no seu quadril ficou mais forte e era quente, e pulsava e os gemidos eram altos e nada, nada mais importava além do movimento firme e do olhar fixo e do choque de corpos e o suor que escorria e o coração as batidas batendo batendo batendo mais forte, por favor, mais.<br/>
Não tinha fim.<br/>
Se joelhos e mãos sobre o colchão não precediam nada bom ele estava disposto a abdicar de todo o bem para fazer isso de novo. As costas arqueadas, a palma quente sobre a sua pele marcando mais o descompasso do que o passo, puxando e empurrando com uma maestria que não causava inveja, e sim admiração. Desejo. Luxúria. Era delicioso, molhado, escorria pelas pernas. Caralho.<br/>
Caralho.<br/>
Ia e voltava e seus olhos reviravam, sua voz rouca ecoando pelo quarto e talvez pela casa e ele faria ecoar pelo mundo se pudesse. Faria de novo com plateia e tudo e lamberia cada gota com gosto e de joelhos escreveria uma prece que só poderia ser traduzida em gozo.<br/>
Abaixar, agradecer, começar tudo de novo.</p>
<p>	*** </p>
<p>	Acordar excitado depois de sonhar com tantos detalhes sobre aquela noite foi o suficiente para que Fliq decretasse que o dia estava perdido antes mesmo de ter efetivamente começado. Lembrar dessa noite era despertar fantasmas do que aconteceu no dia seguinte, e pior do que desejar sentar no Vic até dizer que chega era saber que ele não queria o mesmo. E, se queria, era apenas para se divertir e no dia seguinte dizer para os quatro cantos do campus que estava tão bêbado que nem se lembrava do que tinha feito. Raiva, desgosto e tesão dominavam a mente de Fliq.<br/>
Do outro lado da cidade, Vitorino tomava um esporro:<br/>
— E vai dizer agora que não lembra do que você fez?<br/>
— Fiz o que, Geburath? Eu ein. A gente ficou e no dia seguinte ele fingiu que nada aconteceu, eu que não ia falar nada.<br/>
Geburath não sabia porque ainda ficava surpresa com o quão descolado da realidade Vitorino estava. Não deveria ser possível que um ser humano fosse tão alheio a sinais óbvios da própria estupidez, mas Vic estava mesmo no mundo para desafiar estatísticas.<br/>
— Você falou para absolutamente todo mundo que não se lembrava de nada porque tinha bebido demais.<br/>
— Mas ele sabe que eu nem bebo. Você também sabe!<br/>
— Eu sei, uma decepção. Mas as pessoas não sabem, e um monte de gente te viu com o Fliq! Você tinha que ver a cara dele quando te viu gritando que não lembrava nem quem tinha te levado para casa, Vic.<br/>
— Mas ele sabe…<br/>
Geburath estava sem paciência e sóbria demais para manter um diálogo com alguém tão cabeça dura. Abriu uma cerveja e serviu um copo.<br/>
— O que tem de bonito tem de burro, ein.<br/>
— Ei!<br/>
— Você falou para ele que se lembra?<br/>
— Ele sabe…<br/>
— Geburath me ajude ou eu mato esse humano…<br/>
— Por que você fala de você mesma na terceira pessoa? Quer saber, não responde. Mas olha, nem faz sentido ser isso porque ele só saiu da nossa casa quando…<br/>
— Quando você expulsou ele?<br/>
— É, pô. Mereceu, também. Trabalhando para a Vicky!<br/>
— Nem todo mundo liga para a rinha idiota de vocês dois, Vic. E mais, nem todo mundo é bancado pela mãe até hoje.<br/>
Isso doeu de uma forma que Vitorino não soube explicar.<br/>
— Eu não sou bancado pela mãe! Não mais, ok.<br/>
— Não se faça, Vitorino. E vê se aprende a lidar com as consequências dos seus atos! — Geburath virou o resto da garrafa em um só gole, sem respirar. — Nem tudo é resolvido só com um sorriso desse rosto bonito, você sabe, né?<br/>
— Não?<br/>
Alguém precisava trabalhar na percepção desse menino. </p>
<p>	*** </p>
<p>	Demorou mais de um mês para o primeiro sinal aparecer, e ele foi sutil. Por pouco não passou despercebido, tão singelo era o ato. Apareceu na mesa da cozinha, em um café da manhã que tinha tudo para ser só mais um, coisa de dias normais. Mas Lavin atendeu a porta, um pouco surpresa, mas não muito. Agradeceu o presente e o carinho, se perguntando internamente se seria esse o começo da mudança. Como solicitado, não disse nada à Fliq. Deixou as coisas seguirem seu próprio rumo, confiante de que o tempo e o destino são armas poderosas que escrevem a história como os dois roteiristas experientes que são.<br/>
No primeiro dia, nada de anormal foi notado. No segundo dia também não, e uma semana se passou sem que qualquer questionamento fosse feito. Quando se mora com uma cozinheira de mão cheia, não é estranho que apareçam coisas gostosas à mesa todo dia. Mas eventualmente ficou estranho, e Fliq não pode deixar de perguntar:<br/>
— De onde está vindo ânimo para cozinhar tanto bolo gostoso, mãe? Todo dia um diferente, caldas novas…<br/>
O sorrisinho que Lavin deu foi quase imperceptível, mas estava ali. Tempo, cura, processos. Estava curiosa pelo desfecho, mas vinha de uma família de pessoas pacientes, sabia esperar.<br/>
— Fui eu quem fez não, menino. É presente…<br/>
— E quem está mandando esse tanto de presente? Deve ser alguém querendo algo… Ou alguém, né mãe!<br/>
— Talvez, filho. Talvez. Amanhã quando Vitorino vier você pergunta para ele.<br/>
Fliq quase cuspiu o bolo que comia, sem acreditar na audácia de ambos. Sua mãe tramando coisas com Vic pelas suas costas era algo que o incomodava profundamente. Largou o pedaço ali pela metade e saiu para suas aulas do dia, tentando decidir se estava irritado ou curioso. No fim, terminou com uma leve sensação de culpa. O bolo estava realmente bom.<br/>
Conquistar pela barriga, como falam. </p>
<p>	Vic não foi na feira naquela semana.</p>
<p>	Na semana seguinte, flores. Girassóis enormes, mudas de crisântemos, muitas margaridas. Nada de flor solta, mas vasos o suficiente para um pequeno jardim se formar na varanda de Fliq. Um dia, bem cedo, ele jurava ter visto Vitorino sair correndo pela rua depois de deixar a flor do dia, uma Rosa do deserto. Dessa vez um bilhete estava junto, no garrancho típico de Vic.<br/>
“Porque assim como essa planta, eu também não lido bem com o frio. Será que algum dia teremos calor de novo?”<br/>
Fliq achou fofo e, pela primeira vez desde o início dessa confusão, conseguiu apreciar corretamente o gesto. Reconhecia o esforço, mesmo que ainda estivesse incerto se estava pronto ou não para deixar o sol tocar essas partes de si de novo. </p>
<p>	Vic já estava no lugar de sempre quando Fliq saiu para a barraca naquele domingo. Não conversaram, mas trocaram olhares duradouros e silenciosos. Ele tocou “A única exceção”,  “Ainda estou a fim de você” e “Odeio ver seu coração se partir”, surpreendendo todos com uma playlist romântica todinha feita com músicas da sua irmã. Seu orgulho estava um pouco ferido de se tornar o menino dos covers? Provavelmente. Mas sua terapeuta — sim, uma terapeuta! — disse que era preciso aprender a lidar com egos feridos e seguir em frente.<br/>
Isso era ele seguindo em frente. </p>
<p>	Na terceira semana, gatinhos.<br/>
Fliq acordou com um miado baixinho vindo do outro lado da sua porta e correu para abri-la, sem acreditar nisso. Como Vic havia convencido Lavin a deixá-lo ter animaizinhos? Ele não fazia a menor ideia. Pegou o filhote no colo, emocionado. Seu pelo era laranja bem claro e ele era tão pequeno que poderia quebrar nos seus braços. Ao lado onde ele estava, uma grande sacola com ração, brinquedos e várias coisas importantes. No fundo, outro bilhete:<br/>
“Porque sonhos ainda podem se realizar, querido Fliq.”<br/>
Segurou as lágrimas ao notar que Lavin o observava, atenta e cuidadosa.<br/>
No dia seguinte, outro gatinho. Mais comida, mais brinquedos, outro bilhete:<br/>
“Não pude separar esses irmãos, eles são tão fofos!”.<br/>
E Fliq pensou que não seria mais feliz nunca em sua vida. Seu coração ardia no peito, cada dia mais ansioso para saber onde isso terminaria, quais seriam os próximos passos de Vic, o que o surpreenderia em seguida.<br/>
No terceiro dia, mais dois gatinhos na porta.<br/>
“A ninhada era grande, tão grande quanto meu coração”.<br/>
Fliq percebeu que era hora deles terem uma conversa, antes que essa casa tivesse mais gatos do que espaço e antes que seu corpo explodisse de tanta vontade de ter Vic de novo em seus braços.</p>
<p>	Ele precisou descobrir onde diabos o Vic estava morando depois de ter entregado a casa que eles dividiram tantos meses atrás. Mandou mensagem para Geburath e para Touro, que provavelmente saberiam do paradeiro do garoto. A resposta não demorou:<br/>
Geburinha: Tá aqui na rep<br/>
Geburinha: Bom, agora é uma rep<br/>
Geburinha: Tem um quarto sobrando aqui, você sabe né?<br/>
Geburinha: Eu sempre soube que a ia terminar assim, já estava preparada<br/>
Geburinha: Eu falo que você está vindo?</p>
<p>Não falou. Fliq queria fazer uma surpresa, então não disse nada. Juntou muitas coisas, colocou os gatinhos em caixas de transporte e ligou para Salazariel pedindo uma carona. Pedir ajuda para o ex para ir reconquistar o garoto que você ama parece meio estranho, mas todos eles eram meio bizarros mesmo. E tudo bem. Lavin beijou sua testa antes que ele saísse, muito satisfeita. Talvez ela perdesse a ajuda e a música ao vivo aos domingos, mas nada disso valia mais do que a felicidade de seu filho.<br/>
Fliq ficou em silêncio todo o caminho, seu estômago dançando dentro de si,  o nervosismo o corroendo por dentro. Salaz o abraçou forte após descer todas as coisas do carro e se despediram de forma amigável.<br/>
— Se ele te magoar de novo eu quebro esse moleque, viu?<br/>
Ele sabia que era verdade, e era grato por ter gente legal ao seu redor, mesmo que essa gente legal de vez em quando abusasse da sua boa vontade. Gostava mesmo de ajudar, no fim das contas.<br/>
Tocou a campainha e pensou que iria derreter ali mesmo, na calçada. Os segundos até a cabeça de Vic aparecerem no corredor foram doloridos, mas assim que ele apareceu, Fliq se acalmou. Todo o medo passou, toda a insegurança foi embora. Algo havia mudado e sabia disso mesmo que eles não tivessem trocado uma palavra. Ele só… sabia.<br/>
Vitorino correu ao seu encontro, de braços abertos e um sorriso no rosto. O abraço era gentil, paciente e desesperado ao mesmo tempo. Queriam matar todo o tempo perdido, consumir um ao outro em uma combustão lenta.<br/>
— Podemos começar de novo? — Vic disse, a voz embargada.<br/>
— Nós já começamos de novo — era tudo que Fliq tinha a dizer.<br/>
Ficaram ali abraçados em um silêncio tranquilo por vários minutos. Só decidiram entrar ao sentir uma leve chuva começar a cair.<br/>
— Quais os nomes você deu à eles? — Vic perguntou enquanto apontava para os gatinhos dentro da caixa.<br/>
Fliq sorriu, animado:<br/>
— Cora, Cymba, Kiks e Delta.<br/>
Seguraram as mãos, sentindo que tudo era possível agora. Tinham um mundo inteiro à sua frente.</p>
<p>       ***</p>
<p>	Naquela noite Fliq contou histórias de joelhos, saboreando cada centímetro com um desejo que só crescia. Se entregou como nunca antes, passou a língua por lugares ainda desconhecidos, o gosto da pele gravado nos lábios e as marcas se tornando memórias e as memórias se tornando impulso. A voz de Vic era música, pedindo por mais, implorando por mais, suas mãos firmes o trazendo para mais perto e o calor aumentando. Dedos e mãos não eram o suficiente e os planetas se alinharam enquanto Vic dobrava o corpo e enchia a boca e apertava as coxas e mais, mais.<br/>
Fliq estava atado. Se literal ou figurativamente pouco importa, o foco são as pernas de Vic ao redor das suas, o peso do corpo sobre o seu, a língua molhada no seu pescoço e o encaixe lento,  sem pressa, mas tão intenso e desesperador. Não segurou a voz. Se alguém ouvia, fazia diferença? Nem pensaram que Geburath talvez até gostasse, não importava, nada mais importava.<br/>
Estavam em um universo particular onde somente o próximo toque existia e lamber os mamilos só precedia o chupão no pescoço que precedia o beijo na boca que precedia o puxão no cabelo que precedia os lábios fechados sugando com gosto e o depois era só depois.<br/>
O depois era só depois.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nada mais brasileiro do que barraca de feira vendendo pastel, né? Achei que seria uma boa representação de um coffeeshop au bem característico, além de casar com o canon do Fliq ajudando a mãe na feira! Espero que tenham gostado &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>